Voice Cast for Disney's The Chipmunks and Chipettes
Here we Have Voice Cast of Disney's The Chipmunks and Chipettes Series, Usefully, the Voice actors and Portrayals Used Along With Other ones. English Cast *Justin Long - Alvin Seville *Yuri Lowenthal - Simon Seville, Jason Lee Scott/Red Ranger, Tommy Oliver/Green Ranger, Tom, Sasuke Uchiha, Older Ben Tennyson, Sonic the Hedgehog, Oliver/White Thunder Ranger *Brian Donovan - Theodore Seville *Kate Higgins - Brittany Miller-Jamal *Anna Faris - Jeanette Miller-Jamal *Tara Platt - Eleanor Miller-Jamal *Debi Mae West - Vinny *Billy Connolly - Grandpa, Uncle Montgomery, Ben *Christopher Scarabosio - Twee-Twee Tribe Members, Sephiroth (vocal effects), Drej Queen, Drej Army Forces, Hornitor, Scorpitron *Ross Bagdasarian, Jr. - Alvin (singing voice), Simon (singing voice) *Janice Karman - Theodore (singing voice), Brittany (singing voice), Jeanette (singing voice), Eleanor (singing voice), Vinny (singing voice) *Tim Blaney - Johnny 5 *Hank Azaria - Moe Szyslak *Sean Hayes - Larry *Will Sasso - Curly *Jim Cummings - Pete, Ray, Winnie the Pooh, Monterey Jack, Ed, Kaa the Snake, Chesire Cat, Shelbow, Sasha the Bird, Leatherhead, Pyros, Dirty Dawson, Colonel, Chummi, Tuck, Zummi Gummi, Razoul, Gossamer, Tasmainian Devil, Bonkers D. Bobcat, Officer Lucky Piquel, Bering, Chilkoot, General, Fat Cat, Professor Nimnul, Sergeant Spinelli, Wart, Darkwing Duck/Drake Mallard, Herb Muddlefoot, Moliarty, Negaduck, Big Bad Wolf, Humphrey the Bear, Zeke (Pete's cousin), Amos Slade, Floyd, Waylon, Grundel, Dingo, M.C Monkey, King Triton, Long John Silver, King James, Don Karnage, Turk, Ape Goon, Khan's Yes Man, Trader Moe, Genghis Frog, Cement Man, Sam The Sheepdog, Bullet #2, Clutch, Giggalin, Chinese Cat, Boomer, Rouqefort, Stromboli *Billy West - Geek #3, Elmer Fudd, Gaspar Le Gecko, Mr. Whiskers, Boomer, Doug Funnie, Roger Klotz, Tom Morgan, Air Conditioner, Hanging Lamp, Paddywhack *Rob Paulsen - P.J., Jaq, Grand Duke, Reuben (Experiment 625), Greasy, Bobble, Teebo, Ink Spot, Swifty, Raphael, Zach, Squeak, Remmy, Yakko Warner, Gusto Gummi, Dr. Otto Scratchensniff, Pinky, Bishop, Baker, Sir Hugh, Steelbeak, Jose Cairoca, Chief, Otis, Ink Spot, Swifty, Tosh Gopher, Igor, Jukes, Hi Tech, High-Beam, Arnold, Banjo the Woodpile Possum, Biff the Bus Driver, Concord Condor, Fowlmouth, J. Worthington Foulfellow, Elf #1, Hota Wata, Doot Da Doot Da Doo Doos, Blah-Blah Blah-Blah, Killa Drilla *Paul Reubens - Max, RX-24, Pee-Wee Herman, Golly Gopher *Miley Cyrus - Herself *Demi Lovato - Herself *Haley Joel Osment - Sora, Vanitas *Jesse McCartney - Ven, Roxas, Terence *Willa Holland - Aqua *JoJo - Aqua (singing voice) *Bret Iwan - King Mickey *Russi Taylor - Minnie Mouse, Fauna, Webby Vanderquack, Fairy Godmother, Mary Mouse, Anastasia, Miss Bianca, Beatrice, Daphne, Clara Cluck, Widow Tweed *Tony Anselmo - Donald Duck *Tress MacNeille - Daisy Duck, Chip the Chipmunk, Princess Aurora, Anita, Gadget Hackwrench, Cinderella, Drizella, Latara, Agnes Skinner, Tempestra, Gigi, Felix, Topper, Bonnie, Melty, Amnesio, Richter, Hello Nurse, Billie the Mouse, Marita the Hippo, Rita the Cat, Dot Warner, Mindy, Babs Bunny *Kathleen Barr - Daisy Duck, Perdita, Duchess, Botanica, Dolph Starbeam, Adina, Dame Judith Underdunk, Cardinal, Peggy the Pig, Rocking Horse, Wheezie, Polly Nimbus, Mooky, Carol Jollimore, Poil, Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer *Bill Farmer - Goofy, Pluto, Sleepy, Sherrif of Nottingham *April Winchell - Clarabelle Cow, Urgah, Jadru *Dante Basco - Jake Long, Prince Zuko *Chris Sarandon - Jack Skellington *Jeff Bennett - Barrel, Mr. Smee, Dr. Hamsterviel, Lumiere, Merlin, King Hubert, Sultan, Mayor, Clank, Bondo, Benjamin the Manatee, Swordfish Guards, Slick, Fibber, Clyde, Ace (Experiment 262), Kowalski, Bashful, Jasper, Baloney, Axe, Atka, Yosemite Sam, Mr. Toad, Reluctant Dragon, Winter, Brooklyn, Magus, Owen Burnett, Saluk, Dogcatcher, Jock, Tramp, Trusty, Professor Archimedes Q. Porter, Foghorn Leghorn, Nasty Canasta, Mr. Ages, Baboon Kaboom, Gogo Patrol, Hacha Chacha, Rolo Ovo *Cathy Cavadini - Shock, Andrina, Casey Junior, North Star, Steelway, Tanya Mousekewitz, Blosssom *Jess Harnell - Lock, Dr. Finkelstein, Br'er Rabbit, Ironhide, Barricade, Wakko Warner, One Million BC, Walter Wolf, Dizzy, Flaps, Ziggy *Ken Page - Oogie Boogie, Plugsy *James Arnold Taylor - Midway, Prince Charming, Gnomes, Happy, Goblin, Captain Cold, Mysterio, Thugs, 4-A7, Medical Droid, Plo Koon *Daniel Trippett - Romeo *Patricia Trippett - Juliet, Pinocchio *Phil Synder - Jiminy Cricket *Cody Cameron - Puppet Soldiers, Puppet Knights, Puppet Kings *Blayne Weaver - Peter Pan *Kat Cressida - Alice, Wendy *Travis Oates - Piglet *Peter Cullen - Optimus Prime, Eeyore *Andre Stojka - Owl, The King, Winston *Kath Soucie - Kanga, Agent K, Sally Acorn (Pre-SGW Version only), Lola Bunny, Cindy Bear, Tillie the Little Blue Engine, Darla Dimple, Enchantress, Zephee, Mrs. Jessica Claus, Perdita, Bimbette, Corneila Stallman, Maggie "The Cat" Reed, Orphelia, Princess Katherine, Sally, Collette, Dainelle, Cissy Rooney, Wendy (Adult), Fifi LaFume, Little Sneezer *Ashley Johnson - Weebette *Christopher Daniel Barnes - Prince Eric *Robby Benson - Beast *Paige O'Hara - Belle *David Ogden Stiers - Dr. Jumba Jookiba, Governor Ratcliffe, Archdeacon, Wiggins, Doc, Gopher, Announcer, Gollum, Elvenking, Elf #2 *Angela Lansbury or Anne Rogers - Mrs. Potts *Jo Anne Worley - Wardrobe *Richard White - Gaston, Willie the Whale, Professor Tetti-Tatti *Sandy Duncan - Bongo, Lulubelle, Firefly, Peepers *Eddie Deezen - Mandark, Snipes *John Lithgow - Casey *James Marsden - Ichabod Crane, Prince Edward, Cock Robin *Jim Meskimen - Genie, Pecos Bill, Batty Koda, Student #2, Geek #1 *Gary Imhoff - Johnny Appleseed, Cornelius *Charo - Aracuan Bird, Mrs. Toad, Pedro *Jodi Benson - Ariel, Thumbelina *Kari Wahlgren - Attina, Weebo, Kissy, White-Faced Jane *Jennifer Hale - Alana, Cinderella, Chirita, Phoenix Starzord *Tara Strong - Adella, Angel (Experiment 624), Princess Melody, Marie, Belle (Experiment 248), Houdini (Experiment 604), Bartender of the Ink & Paint Club, Human Princess Twilight Sparkle (Speaking and Singing Voice), Bubbles (archive recording only), Sally Acorn (Post-SGW Version only) *Alex Borstein - Aquata, Bloom of Doom, Lipsyncher, Auntie Shrew *Grey DeLisle - Arista, Riley Daring, Arcee, Geek #2, Kimiko Tohomiko *Samuel E. Wright - Sebastian *Parker Goris - Flounder *Scott Weigner - Aladdin *Linda Larkin - Princess Jasmine *Frank Welker - Abu, Figaro, Lucifer, Rajah, Toto, Pegasus, Dumbo, Elliot, Marahute, Toothless, Joanna, Garfield, Dr. Claw, Mr. Stenchy, Creatures, Bugs, Fishes, Monsters, Mices, Birds, Animals, Goblin, Scooby-Doo, Dinosaurs *Ernie Sabella - Pumbaa *Bruce Boxleitner - Tron *Lisa Fuson - Yori, Rebel Marksmen *Preston Bailey - Bambi *Elizabeth Daily - Ronno, Timmy Brisby, Buttercup *Bobbi Page - Princess Yum-Yum *Toni Collette - Nurse, Mad Holy Old Witch *Tate Donovan - Hercules *Susan Egan - Megara *Danny DeVito - Philoctetes, Mr. Swackhammer *Rip Torn - Zeus *Bob Newhart - Bernard *John Cusack - Igor *Carla Meyer - Faloo the Kangaroo, Kark *Eddie Murphy - Mushu *Tony Goldwyn - Tarzan *Olivia d'Abo - Jane Porter *Chris Sanders - Stitch (Experiment 626), Leroy *Susan Blakeslee - Maleficent, Lady Tremaine, Ewok Priestess Kaink, Slipstream, Strika The Witch, Cruella DeVil, Madame Medusa, Wicked Queen, Madame Leota *Pat Carroll - Ursula, Morgana, Stupid *Gilbert Gottfried - Iago *Corey Burton - Captain Hook, Yen Sid, Prof. Ludwig von Drake, Mad Hatter, Dale the Chipmunk, Zipper the Fly, Chernabog, Gus, King Stefan, Santa Claus, Sark, MCP, Shockwave, Burgermeister Meisterburger, Winterbolt, General Ticker, Monsieur D'Aquire, Lythos, Stratos, Judge Claude Frollo, Magic Mirror, Traffic Cop, Ghost Host, Mayor of Phantom Canyon, Bombur, Father Winter, Kubla Kraus, Eon, Officer Kelly, Grimsly, The Coachman, Bombur, Troll, Thorin Oakensheild, Elrond, Orc, Gruffi Gummi *Wally Wingert - Sir 1023, Mirage, Sideburn, Balfor, Cruncha Muncha *James Woods - Hades *Brian Bleesed - Clayton *John DiMaggio - Dr. Drakken, Motor Ed, Rico, Leadfoot *Miguel Ferrer - Shan-Yu *Jeremy Irons - Scar *Whoopi Goldberg - Shenzi, Shodu Warrick, Fantasy, Herself *Cheech Marin - Banzai, Paploo *Alan Young - Scrooge McDuck *Katherine Von Till - Snow White *Dan Akroyd - Yogi Bear, Quick Draw McGraw, Magilla Gorilla, Snagglepuss, Lippy the Lion, Fred Flintstone, George Jetson, Huckleberry Hound *Justin Timberlake - Boo Boo Bear, Baba Looey *Bob Goldthwait - Pain, Nosy *Walt Dohrn - Rumplestiltskin *Matt Frewer - Panic *Patrick Pinney - Lythos, Hydros, Cyclops *Maurice LaMarche - Scuttle, Inspector Gadget, Mortimer Mouse, Horace, Squit, The Brain, The Godpigeon, Basil, March Hare, Ratigan, ZigZag, Henry Ravenswood/The Phantom, Pepe LePew, Dizzy Devil, Percival C. McLeach *Bob Joles - Sneezy, Bagheera, Sir Ector *Max Burkholder - Roo *Rosalyn Landor - Blue Fairy *Erin Torpey - Winda Warrick *Joel McCrary - Baloo, Little John, Thomas O' Malley *Mae Whitman - Shanti, Tinker Bell, Jenny *Raven-Symoné - Iridessa, Monique *Angela Bartys - Fawn *Lucy Liu - Silvermist *Kristin Chenoweth - Rosetta *Anjelica Huston - Queen Clarion *Jane Horrocks - Fairy Mary, Bozzie *Pamela Adlon - Vidia, Lahwhinie, Wiley *AnnaSophia Robb - Periwinkle *Eric Jacobson - Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear, Sam the Eagle, Grover, Constantine *Will Ryan - Seahorse Herald, Ewok Scout *Julie Andrews - Mary Poppins, Lillian *Michael Jordan - Himself *Bette Midler - Winifred Sanderson, Georgette *Sarah Jessica Parker - Sarah Sanderson, Carolyn McAdams *Kathy Najimy - Mary Sanderson, Minister of Summer, Herself *Richard Portnow - Minister of Autumn *Gail Borges - Minister of Winter *Steve Valentine - Minister of Spring *Oliver Dillon - Lumpy the Heffalump *Anika Noni Rose - Tiana *Nicol Williamson - Nome King *Jean Marsh - Mombi *Christy Carlson Romano - Kim Possible *Will Friedle - Ron Stoppable *MacInTalk - AUTO *Nancy Cartwright - Rufus the Naked Mole Rat, Bart Simpson, Todd Daring, Shortstuff, Phantasmo, Fawn Deer *Tahj Mowry - Wade *Dakota Fanning - Dorothy Gale, Coraline Jones *Sean Barrett - Tik-Tok *David McCallum - C.A.R. *Brian Henson - Jack Pumpkinhead *Lyle Conway - the Gump *Pons Maar - Lead Wheeler *Hal Rayle - Tin Woodman *Charlie Adler - Cowardly Lion, Cow, Chicken, Starscream, Buster Bunny *David Lodge - Scarecrow, Turkey Jerk *Gregory Grudt - Chip *Edward Hibbert - Zazu *Glenn Close - Kala *Daveigh Chase - Lilo, Chihiro *Kevin Michael Richardson - Captain Gantu, Ray-Ray, Cheeks, Prince John, Ojo Tango, Rocko Socko *Joey Dedio - King Arthur, Logdan *Nika Futterman - Asajj Ventress, Zita Flores *Vincent Martella - Wicket W. Warrick, Phineas Flynn, Sabertooth Tiger Dinozord *Thomas Sangster - Ferb Fletcher *Cree Summer - Princess Kneesaa, Penny Gadget, Kumard, Elmyra *Anthony Daniels - C-3PO *Nicole Sullivan - Shego, Mira Nova *Allison Janney - Aly San San, Gladys Sharp, Charlene Doofenshmirtz *Tabitha St. Germain - Asha, Cheer Bear, Human Princess Rarity (Speaking and Singing Voice) *Alyson Stoner - Malani, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, Ginny, Kairi, Xion, Radiacar, Little Red Riding Hood, Little Toot *Idina Menzel - Elsa the Snow Queen, Nancy *Liam Neeson - Aslan, Primus *Christopher Lloyd - Judge Doom, Pagemaster *David Lander - Smart Guy *June Foray - Wheezy, Grammi Gummi *Richard E. Grant - Tsubasamaru, Lord Barkis Bittern *Scott Menville - Saruder *Steve Carell - Tor Supreme *Chuck McCann - Burger Beagle, Bouncer Beagle *Matthew Wood - General Grievous *Tim Curry - Forte, Kilokhan *Kim Strauss - Tyrannosaurus Dinozord, Card Soldiers *Beau Billingslea - Mammoth Dinozord, Barret Wallace *Joey Camen - Triceratops Dinozord *Colleen O'Shaughnessey - Pteranodon Dinozord, Sora Takenouchi *Richard Epcar - Godzillazord, Deej Warrick, Xehanort's Heartless, Young Xehanort *Tom Wyner - Titanus Supreme, Devimon *Neil Kaplan - Boron, Long Haul, Oozemen *Kerrigan Mahan - Great Goblin *Michael Sorich - Roboborg *Paul St. Peter - Shisa Starzord, Unicron, Xemnas, Apocalymon *Daran Norris - Pegasus Starzord, Weechee Warrick, Dick Daring *Robert Axelrod - Chirin Starzord, Headless Horseman, Serpentera, Lokar *Charles Gideon Davis - Zordon of Eltar *Michael Crawford - Dino Megazord, Megadzillazord, Paleo Megadzillazord, Dino Ultrazord *Dave Mallow - News Reporter *Jean Smart - Dr. Ann Possible *Kirsten Storms - Bonnie Rockwaller *Gary Cole - Dr. James Timothy Possible *Nestor Carbonell - Senor Senior, Jr. *Brian George - Duff Killigan/RoboDuff *Tom Kane - Lord Monkey Fist, Wullf Yularen, Imperial Officers, Yoda *Patton Oswalt - Prof. Dementor *Spencer Fox - Jim & Tim Possible *Jason Marsden - Felix Renton, Max Goof, Tidus *Earl Boen - Senor Senior, Sr. *Kristen Johnston - Warmonga *Ashley Tisdale - Camelle Leon, Candace Flynn *Ron Perlman - Warhawk *Mandy Moore - Rapunzel *Dan Povenmire - Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh - Major Monogram *Ariel Winter - Gretchen, Nippet, Baby Lickety-Split, Ironway *Cymphonique Miller - Holly, Young Simba *Isabella Murad - Milly *William Shatner - Henry J. Waternoose III *Tiffany Espensen - Ginger *Madison Pettis - Adyson Sweetwater *Isabella Acres - Katie, Salina *Sally Field - Marina Del Ray *Clancy Brown - Undertow, Sergeant, Red Dragon Starzord, Chukha-Trok, Mr. Krabs, Bonzo Bango *Lorelei Hill Butters - Queen Athena *Andrea Robinson - Queen Athena (singing voice), Wendy Makkena (singing voice) *Matthew Garber - Michael Banks (archive audio) *TBA - Michael Banks *Karen Dotrice - Jane Banks (archive audio) *TBA - Jane Banks *Amy Adams - Princess Giselle *Susan Sarandon - Queen Narissa, Miss Spider *Bob West - Tumblebunny Trainer *Jesse Schwartz - Leo *Erica Huang - June *Aiden Pompey - Quincy *Natalia Wojcik - Annie *Andre Sogliuzzo - Sideswipe, Evil Trees, Sark's Outlaws *Nick Jameson - Emperor Palpatine, King of the Dead *Dee Bradley Baker - Wakka, Perry the Platypus, Stormtroopers, Snowtroopers, Sandtroopers, Seatroopers, Shock Troopers, Scout Troopers, Imperial Engineers, Dark Troopers, Imperial Blaze Troopers, Imperial Freeze Troopers, Blade Troopers, Imperial Pilots, Imperial Marines, Rogues, Rogue Leader, Various voices *Margaret Tang - Director *Chris Classic - DJ *Tom McGrath - Skipper, Gatekeeper *James Patrick Stuart - Private, Xigbar *Jennifer Love Hewitt - Madellaine *Mark Ryan - Bumblebee, Jetfire *Dave Wittenburg - Mirage, Firebolt *Reno Wilson - Mudflap, Frenzy, Brains *Fred Tatasciore - Ratchet, Megatron/Galvatron *Tom Kenny - Skids, Wheelie, Inspector Jamal, Widdle Warrick, Hunch, Cha-Ching Cha-Ching, SpongeBob SquarePants, Tux, Rabbit *Brian Posehn - Crocco *Phil LaMarr - Jazz, Jetstorm, Omega Supreme, Scat Cat, Bail Organa *Daniel Riordan - Bonecrusher *Brian Stepanek - Blackout *David Sobolov - Brawl, Depth Charge *Andrew Kishino - Breakaway *Paul Freeman - Ivan-Hornitor *Cam Clarke - Leonardo, Rocksteady *Barry Gordon - Donatello, Bebop *Townsend Coleman - Michaelangelo, Rat King *Peter Renaday - Hamato Yoshi/Master Splinter, General Traag, Chrome Dome *Veronica Taylor - April O'Neil, Ash Ketchum, May *James Avery - Oroku Saki/The Shredder *Pat Fraley - Lord Krang, Casey Jones, Slash, Scumbug *Jennifer Darling - Irma *Maggie Roswell - Caitlyn *John Cleese - Narrator, Ape, King Harold, Cat R. Waul *Terry Gilliam - Black Knight #3 *Eric Idle - Dr. Nigel Channing *Terry Jones - Black Knight #2 *Michael Palin - Black Knight #1 *Dawn French - Mrs. Brill, Miss Miriam Forcible, Other Forcible *Jennifer Saunders - Ellen, Miss April Spink, Other Spink *George Newbern - Sephiroth *Lance Bass - Sephiroth, Computer *Christopher Fitzgerald - Entertainment Computer *Bernadette Peters - Two-Faced Sewing Machine, Angelique *Joel Grey - Egg Beater, Boom Box *Jan Neuberger - Toaster Oven *Ann Reinking - Telephone *Gino Conforti - Food Processor, Jacquimo *William Youmans - Light Tree *Sean McCourt - Vacuum Cleaner *Jeannie Elias - Margaret Wade *Diedrich Bader - Tank 'The Shredder' Evans, Warp Darkmatter, Hoss Delgado, Chanticleer *Ellen Greene - Goldie, Dolly Gopher *Wayne Knight - Heckler, Tantor, Al McWhiggin, Himself *Rosie O'Donnell - Terk *Charles Martinet - Mario, Luigi, Orvus *Andrew Anderson - Jolt *Tyrese Gibson - Blazemaster, Robert epps *Ken Ring - Count Dregon *Hank Azaria - Kahmunrah, Moe Szyslak *Jim Carrey - Count Olaf *Emily Browning - Violet Baudelaire *Liam Aiken - Klaus Baudelaire *Jay Gordon - Fernald Widdershins *Jocelyn Blue - White-Faced Jen *S. Scott Bullock - Bald Man, King Goobot V *April Stewart - Justice Strauss *Meryl Streep - Aunt Josephine *Natalie Lander - Princess Oriana *Rickie Lee Jones - Good Fairy *Christen Mooney - Aisling *Terry Crews - Earl Devereaux *Cathy Weseluck - Spike the Dog, Unicorn #1 *Maryke Hendrikse - Brights Brightly, Unicorn #2 *Brittney Wilson - Whistle Wishes *Tracey Moore - Share Bear, Sailor Moon *Naz Edwards - Queen Beryl *Toby Daniels - Jedite, Wiseman *Kevin Lund - Neflyte *Kristen Bishop - Zoycite, Kaolinite, Emerald, Telulu *Steve Buscemi - Randall Boggs, Scamper, Himself *Dennis Akayama - Malachite *Scott McNeil - Rattrap, Silverbolt, Waspinator, Dinobot, Boomerang, Coach Comet, Duck, Hermey the Elf, Yukon Cornelius, Jetfire, Backstop, Snarl, Omega Supreme, Strongarm, Grumpy Bear *Gary Chalk - Optimus Primal, Proto Humans, Bumble the Abominable Snowman, Optimus Prime (Unicron Trilogy) *Lee Tockar - Ravage, Charlie in The Box, Gingerbread Guard, Wind-Up-Mouse *Elizabeth Carol Savenkoff- Predacon Ship Computer, Clarice *Terry Klassen- Dizzy Top, Telephone, Sparkplug, Brimstone, Sixshot, Skyblast *Peter Kelamis - Elf Foreman *Brent Miller - Hotshot, Hank *Colin Murdock- Quickstrike, King Moonracer, Reindeer #1, Thrust, Scorponok, Wing Saber *Alex Willows - Kite *David Gallagher - Riku *Molly Keck - Selphie Tilmitt *Josh Brolin - Thomas "Tom" Porter *Shannon Day - Christa *Bobby Jacoby - Sir Balen *Adilah Barnes - Keela *Ed Gale - Magas *Marta DuBois - Siren, Natasha Porter *Danny Mann - Tasha, J. Gander Hooter, Ash, Voice Dispatch, Allosaurus, Robo Dog, Spy Car, Serge the Duck, Percy, Baby Baboon, Mozo, Chase, Cloudraker, Freeway, Lightspeed, Construction Worker Steve *Bobby Porter - Stink *Jonas Moscarloto - Opah *Tom Allard - Shung, Namaki *Brian Williams - Nim *Bret Davidson - Keeg *Will Ferrell - Dr. Rick Marshall *Anna Friel - Holly Cantrell *Danny McBride - Will Stanton *Jorma Taccone - Chaka *John Boylan - Enik *Matt Lauer - Himself *Leonard Nimoy - The Zarn, King Kashekim Nedakh, Master Xehanort, Mr. Hyde, Sentinel Prime, Spock Prime *Michael Beattie - Bilbo Baggins, Shocker *Ian McKellan - Gandalf *James Horan - Smaug, RDA *Clive Revill - Storyteller, Air Raid Warden, Imperial Officer #2, King Nod *John Stephenson - Bard, Dori, Great Goblin, Mr. Slate, General Flagg, Alpha Trion, Devcon, Huffer, Kup, Thundercracker, Windcharger *Peter O'Toole - Pantaloon *Cyril Richtard - Elrond *Lee Marshall - Goblin, The Captain, Card Painter (Ace), Russian Cat, Kirby, Mouse, Uncle Theodore, Alligator, Pound Dog Chorus, Hog, Mr. Grubbs, Paul Bunyan, Black Bart, Honey Pot Chorus *Elijah Wood - Frodo Baggins, Link *Matthew Lillard - Merry, Shaggy Rogers, Peter Cottontail, Alexander Cabot III, Bluestreak, Cliffjumper, Dr. Arkeville, Teletraan I *Jeromy Stuart - Additional voices (archive audio) *Katie Briggs - Additional voices (archive audio) *Thurl Ravenscroft - Additional voices (archive audio) *Paul Frees - Additional voices (archive audio) *Robie Lester - Additional voices (archive audio) *Walker Edmiston - Additional voices (archive audio) Category:Disney's The Chipmunks and Chipettes Japanese Cast *Masahito Kawanago - Alvin *Makoto Naruse - Simon *Chie Kōjiro - Theodore, Darla Dimple, Princess Kneesaa *Mayumi Suzuki - Brittany, Ariel, Jane, Mulan, Belle, Aurora *Mika Doi - Jeanette, Daisy Duck, Alice, Queen Serenity *Ikue Otani - Eleanor, Dot Warner, Vivi Orunitia *Miyu Irino - Sora, Vanitas *Mamoru Miyano - Riku *Koki Uchiyama - Ven, Roxas *Koichi Yamadera - Johnny 5, Roger Rabbit, Donald Duck, Genie, Sebastian, Beast, Mushu, Stitch, Jaq *Takashi Aoyagi - King Mickey *Yuko Mizutani - Queen Minnie, Sora Takenouchi *Kōki Miyata - Phineas Flynn, Wicket W. Warrick, Guardian Beast SaberTiger *Yuki Masuda - Ferb Fletcher *Shiho Kawaragi - Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, Malani, Aisling, Miley Cyrus *Kazuo Kumakura - Doc *Ichiro Nagai - Grumpy *Junpei Takiguchi - Happy *Mitsuo Yagi - Sleepy *Takkō Ishimori - Bashful *Ryuji Saikachi - Sneezy *Tamio Oki - Judge Doom, Magic Mirror *Akio Ōtsuka - Deej Warrick, Guardian Beast Godzilla, Ansem, Seeker of Darkness *John Kaminari - Sideswipe, Sideways *Tori Matsuzaka - Breakaway *Daisuke Namikawa - Bumblebee *Eizo Sakamoto - Bumblebee (singing voice) *Hiroki Suzuki - Skids, Mudflap, Wheelie *Hiroki Aiba - Jolt *Jiro Saito - Soundwave *Rentaro Nishi - Megatron/Galvatron *Yuto Kazama - Optimus Prime, Dead End, Hook, Leobreaker *Tesshō Genda - Leonard Saber, Beast Knight God King Brachion *Rin Takanashi - Arcee, Chromia *Hironori Miyata - Jetfire *Toshiyuki Morikawa - Guardian Beast Tyrannosaurus *Hiroomi Sugino - Guardian Beast ZyuMammoth *Shō Hayami - Guardian Beast Triceratops *Emi Shinohara - Guardian Beast Pteranodon *Shouhei Kusaka - Robocop *Kotono Mitsuishi - Sailor Moon, Sailor Chibichibi *Megumi Toyoguchi - Aqua, Dawn, Sailor Star Fighter *Makiko Omoto - Demi Lovato *Keiko Han - Queen Beryl, Luna *Masaya Onosaka - Jadeite *Katsuji Mori - Nephrite, Metalhawk *Keiichi Nanba - Zoisite, Scavenger *Akira Ishida - Zexion, FishEye *Jin Domon - Prince Diamante, Nitro Convoy *Tsutomu Kashiwakura - Kunzite, Prince Zafiro *Seizo Kato - Count Dregon *Keiko Yamamoto - Chicken Little, Bara Hungry *Miina Tominaga - Eilonwy, Latara *Rumiko Koyanagi - Cinderella, Tiana, Yum-Yum, Thumbelina, Singer ("Holding Out For a Hero") *Banjo Ginga - Clayton, Scorponok, Tripod Zarak *Ai Satō - Fairy Godmother *Unshō Ishizuka - Prince Charming, Captain Gantu *Eiji Maruyama - Wiseman, Alien Vocal Effects *Toshihiko Seki - Felix the Cat Deceased Actors and Portrayers *Kenneth Mars *Daisuke Gori *Gloria Stuart *Francesco Quinn *Patrick Swayze *Gene Barry *Bob Papenbrook *Bob Manahan *Machiko Soga *Shiho Niiyama *Ken Yamaguchi *Peta Rutter *Michael Gough (British actor) *Eartha Kitt *Jonathan Harris *Joe Ranft *Ricardo Montalbon *Judith Barsi *Bill Erwin *Pat Hingle *Henri Virlojeux *Arnold Marquis *Don Messick *Paul Frees *Jack DeLeon *Cyril Ritchard *Otto Preminger *John Huston *Thurl Ravenscroft *Brother Theodore *Richard Boone *Hans Conried *William Conrad *Roddy McDowall *Ted Zeigler *Alice Playten *Madeline Khan *Tony Randall *Robie Lester *Fred Astaire *Joan Gardner *Keenan Wynn *Bernard Cowan *Billie Mae Richards *Burl Ives *Jackie Vernon *Jimmy Durante *Billy DeWolfe *Red Skelton *Harold Peary *Morey Amsterdam *Frank Gorshin *Shelly Winters *Ethel Merman *Red Buttons *Bob McFadden *Wayne Allwine *Pinto Colvig *Billy Blechter *Clarence Nash *Paddi Edwards *Mary Kay Bergman *Kathleen Freeman *Charlton Heston *Hisaya Morishige *Ed Gilbert *Tony Pope *Roger C. Carmel *Bert Kramer *Chris Latta *Ronald Gans *Jeff MacKay *Ron Feinberg *Walker Edmiston *Scatman Crothers *Regis Cordic *Stan Jones *Aron Kincaid *Hirotaka Suzuoki *Johnny Haymer *John Gielgud *Joe Lynch *Phil Hartman *Jack Palance *Michelle Nicastro *DeForest Kelley *Ossie Davis *Michael Jackson *Hal Smith *Joan Gerber *Hamilton Camp *Dana Hill *Johnathan Benair *Judy Toll *Barbara Luddy *John Fiedler *Ken Sansom *Paul Winchell *Casey Kasem *Junius Matthews *Barbara Jo Allen *Verna Felton *Bob Amsberry *Candy Candido *Bill Thompson *Taylor Holmes *Eleanor Audrey *Marvin Miller *Bill Shirley *Ilene Woods *Rhoda Williams *Raymond Bussieres *Aloysio De Olivera *Stefano Sibaldi *Luis Van Rooten *James MacDonald *Betty Lou Gerson *Mike Douglas *Erich Fielder *Lauro Gazzolo *Scotty Mattraw *Roy Atwell *Olinto Cristina *Manfred Lichtenfeld *Otis Harlan *Eddie Carroll *Stuart Buchanan *Moroni Olsen *Giulio Panicali *Harry Stockwell *Lucillie La Verne *Herbert Weissbach *Billy Gilbert *Thelma Boardman *Adriana Caselotti *Bobby Ellis *Heather Angel *Tom Conway *Bobby Driscoll *Corrado Pani *Queenie Leonard *Bill Lee *Max Smith *J. Pat O' Malley *Phillipe Dumat *Richard Haydn *Sterling Holloway *Dink Trout *Ed Wynn *Jerry Colonna *Joseph Kearns *Doris Lloyd *Gloria Wood *Nigel Hawthorne *Henri Labussiere *Joachim Kemmer *Bruce Adler *Douglas Seale *Ben Wright *Edgar Ott *Buddy Hackett *William Hickey *Glenn Shadix *Jerry Orbach *Rex Everhart *Tony Jay *Klaus Miedel *Horst Buchholz *Pat Morita *Madge Sinclair *Mary Wickes *Klaus-Jurgen Wussow *Christian Rub *Walter Catlett *Cliff Edwards *Frankie Darro *Don Brodie *Charles Judels *Evelyn Venable *Hardie Albright *John Sutherland *Roger Miller *Georges Atlas *Candy Candido *Pedro D' Aguillon *Andy Devine *Peter Ustinov *Phil Harris *Ken Curtis *Claus Jurichs *Pat Buttram *Martin Hirthe *Jacques Marin *Jim Henson *Richard Hunt *Jerry Nelson *Terry-Thomas *George Lindsey *John Abbot *Sebastian Cabot *Sterling Holloway *Louis Prima *Gerd Dunwer *George Sanders *Lorenzo Music *Phyllis Diller *Michael Clarke Duncan *Ian Abercrombie *Robin Williams Category:Disney's The Chipmunks and Chipettes